Plus que ma propre vie
by plusquemaproprevieee
Summary: Bella leert Edward kennen. Maar ze leert Edward op een hele andere manier kennen dan in Twilight. Edward is geen vampier. Edward is net zo menselijk als Bella. Dat neemt niet weg dat hij onbeschrijfelijk knap is.
1. Inleiding

Bella leert Edward kennen. Maar ze leert Edward op een hele andere manier kennen dan in Twilight.  
Edward is geen vampier. Edward is net zo menselijk als Bella. Dat neemt niet weg dat hij onbeschrijfelijk knap is. Ze zitten op dezelfde school maar ook hier trekt Edward op met Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper en Alice. De relaties zijn hetzelfde, maar de situatie anders.  
Alice is het kleine zusje van Edward en Emmett. Wat betekend dat Emmett en Edward broers zijn. Rosalie is de oudere zus van Jasper. Ze wonen dus niet bij elkaar, maar doen wel alles samen.

De begin situatie is wel hetzelfde. Bella komt in Forks wonen bij haar vader.


	2. Plus que ma propre vie -PROLOOG

Verhuizen. Iets wat ik in mijn leven al best vaak had gedaan. Ik had het nooit zo erg gevonden, ik zag het telkens als een nieuwe uitdaging. Deze keer zat ik er wel mee, het was anders. Het lag niet echt om de hoek, ik ging verhuizen naar mijn vader. Mijn vader die ik in een lange tijd al niet meer had gezien. Het ging de laatste tijd minder goed met hem, hij kon minder goed voor zichzelf zorgen. Ondanks ik het echt niet zag zitten om mijn vrienden hier achter te laten, mijn vertrouwde omgeving te verlaten voor iemand die ik in een hele lange tijd niet meer had gezien, heb ik toch toegestemd. Het was wel mijn vader en dat zal hij altijd blijven. Ik kon hem daar niet alleen laten zitten. Mijn ouders waren gescheiden, de rest van de familie hoorden we nooit iets van, niet van mijn vaders kant en net zo min van mijn moeders kant. Ik kon het niet over mijn hart krijgen om hem daar alleen te laten zitten. Dus hier sta ik dan met mijn goede bedoelingen, op het vliegveld te wachten op de bus. Mijn vader moest van de dokter rust nemen. Alhoewel hij er op stond dat hij me zou komen ophalen met de auto, heb ik gezegd dat ik het prima zou redden met de bus.


	3. Plus que ma propre vie 1

Na een ongemakkelijke begroeting met mijn vader zat ik nu boven op mijn kamer. Er moest nog veel gebeuren voordat ik me hier een beetje thuis zou voelen. Ik was snel te tevreden hoor, daar niet van. Ik opende een van mijn tassen en pakte daar een fotolijstje uit. Op die foto stond ik, samen met mijn vrienden. Die hadden we een tijdje geleden gemaakt en ze gaven me het cadeau in een fotolijstje toen ik afscheid van ze nam. Ik zat diep in gedachten toen ik beneden van alles op grond hoorde vallen. Ik sprong op van mijn bed en liep naar beneden om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Het geluid kwam vanuit de keuken. 'Charlie, -het was raar om pap op papa te zeggen na al die tijd -, wat ben je allemaal aan het doen?' Ik keek naar de troep in de keuken. Overal lagen pannen op de grond. De koelkast stond open en er zat ook bijna geen enkel kastje meer dicht. 'Oh Bella, ik eh.. Ik dacht het is de eerste avond dat je hier bent, ik wou wat voor je gaan koken. Alhoewel ik moet toegeven dat ik niet zo'n goede kok ben. Ik trok de koelkast open om te kijken wat we in huis hebben en daarna de kastjes en voordat ik het wist ging het fout en…' Charlie ratelde maar door. 'Maak je niet zo druk Charlie. Ik ben toch gekomen om te helpen.' Probeerde ik geruststellend, maar toch ook een beetje ongemakkelijk. 'Ja, maar ik wil jou ook niet alles laten doen. Je hebt iedereen en alles daar al achter gelaten voor mij.' Zei Charlie en ik zag aan hem dat hij zich een beetje schuldig voelde. Zonder er verder op in te gaan zei ik 'Ga maar op de bank liggen en neem je rust. Anders bestellen we gewoon wat eten vanavond. Ik ben ook moe van de reis.'

~later die avond, na het eten

Ik lag op mijn bed, nadenkend. Ik genoot van de momenten die ik voor mezelf had. Ik was niet zo een uitbundig open meisje. Ik was het liefst in een vertrouwde omgeving en in de buurt van mensen die ik kende. Nou, laten we zeggen het tegenovergestelde gevoel voor wat ik morgen ga krijgen. Een nieuwe school, een nieuw jaar. Nadat ik mijn kleren voor de volgende dag had uitgezocht, een korte douche had genomen en mijn tanden had gepoetst was ik in mijn bed gekropen. Ik keek mijn kamer rond. Het was een kleine kamer, mijn tweepersoonsbed nam nog de meeste ruimte in. Ik trok de dekens zo ver mogelijk over me heen, Forks was koud. Ik was nog helemaal niet klaar voor morgen, maar zonder dat ik me er te veel zorgen over kon maken, lag ik al te slapen. Het was een lange dag.


	4. Plus que ma propre vie 2

Ik opende vermoeid mijn ogen toen mijn wekker afging. Ew, school. Ik had school nooit zo erg gevonden. De lessen waren wel saai, maar ik had tenminste vrienden waar ik in de pauzes en na school leuke tijden mee had. Het idee van een nieuwe school, waar ik nog niemand kende, gaf me de rillingen. Zou ik me ziekmelden? Hm, geen goede eerste indruk op een nieuwe school. Met tegenzin stond ik dus maar op en kleedde me aan. Ik haalde een borstel door mijn haar, ging me wassen en poetste mijn tanden voordat ik naar beneden ging. Na een kort ontbijt keek ik op de klok. 'Daar gaan we dan.' Zei ik bemoedigend tegen mezelf. Ik pakte mijn tas en liep naar de voordeur. Buiten deed ik die achter mij dicht en begon te lopen. De school was gelukkig niet zo ver weg. De afstand was makkelijk te lopen. Na 5 minuten kwam ik dan ook al aan bij de school. Omdat ik niet veel te vroeg op school wou zijn, kon ik de bel al horen. Twijfelend –omdat ik me er bewust van was dat ik nu nog weg kon lopen- liep ik de school toch maar naar binnen. Gelukkig waren er duidelijke bordjes van waar welk lokaal zat. Vol moed trok ik de deur open van het lokaal waar ik moest zijn. Gelukkig had Charlie mijn boeken al besteld en had ik het rooster voor dit jaar ook al thuis toegestuurd gekregen. Alle gezichten draaiden zich naar me toe. Een nieuw meisje, dat was interessant. Ik zocht een plekje achter in het lokaal. De lessen duurden maar 50 minuten en ik was blij dat ik niet meteen de eerste dag een lange dag had. Ik had vandaag maar 6 lessen. Om de tijd maar een beetje door te komen probeerde ik op te letten wat de leraar voor het bord aan het vertellen was. Af en toe werd ik afgeleid door nieuwsgierige blikken mijn kant op. Ik negeerde die blikken. Na een lange 50 minuten ging de bel. Hopelijk gaat de rest van de dag toch iets sneller.


End file.
